Child of Secrets
by geminigrrl
Summary: Action/Adventure, too. Slightly AU. Qui-Gon/OC. A princess with a past, kidnapping attempts, and the Jedi who must protect her. Plus a mystery and a slight twist in the romance department.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

            Just to clear up any confusion that might occur:

**This story is set in a slightly alternative universe. In it, Jedi are allowed to marry and have children to insure the future of their legacy. 

**The timeframe is also seven years after the The Phantom Menace, in which Qui-Gonn Jinn did not die during the Duel of Fates. Obi-Wan was able to save him, enabling Qui-Gon to take Anakin as his padawan learner. 

**Their ages have also been slightly changed (younger by about seven years). I hope this doesn't offend anyone as I'm just taking a little "creative liberty."

If anyting else is confusing, I'll try to address it when the matter comes up. Thank you!


	2. Prologue

*****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I making any money off of this. Everything belongs to George Lucas, except for my own characters and anything else I've created.**

****

**Child of Secrets**

**Prologue: Shadows**

            The small village stood out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by brush and under wood. By day it was concealed from the naked eye by blending in with its surroundings: the thatched roofs of the numerous circular huts were scattered with vines and brush, a perfect symphony of local fauna. By night, not a single twinkle of light could be seen from within the huts thanks to the intricate and expertly woven walls of tree bark. Even the large hill that overlooked the village did not give away its presence.

            Sitting inside one of these huts was a little girl of just over three standard years. She sat in the common area of her home, immersed in the play that so often entranced little girls: dolls. She had many of them scattered about her as she sat in front of the crackling fire, and was now trying to decide which doll would make the perfect princess for her next bout of imagination.

            After a few minutes of contemplation, she suddenly remembered the beautiful tree bark doll her Baba had given her just days ago. He had made it himself, pounding and wearing down the bark until it had dried in the sun into a medium sized piece of soft material. Then he had sewn it into a doll's head and body, with cute little arms and legs, and stuffed it with softest goose feathers in the village.

            But where was it now? Puzzled, the little girl looked around and realized it was not among the pile she had. She thought harder and remembered that it was sitting on her bed in the next room. With new purpose, the little girl strode over to the hallway that broke off into different parts of her home. As she approached the hallway, she could hear the hushed voices of her parents. They had secluded themselves in the kitchen area ever since Baba had come barging into their common area.

            The little girl paused for a moment, her young ears straining to hear what was being said. Although she could not hear anything intelligible, she knew that the anxiety and worry that was emanating from behind the door concerned her. It was her, she knew, that her parents and Baba were concerned about, but she didn't know why.

            When the hushed voices suddenly stopped, the little girl carefully backed away from the door. It wouldn't be good if they found her listening; her parents would be disappointed, she was sure. She quietly turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction, headed for her room. She needed her doll.

            A sudden scream pierced the night sky, followed by something cracking then breaking through. Instinctively, the little girl ran for her bedroom and crawled behind the large pile of unfinished laundry that sat in a dark corner of her room. She heard a familiar snap and hiss, then the hurried footsteps towards her room. From her hiding spot, she saw her mother and Baba enter the room and quickly shut the door. Baba began to barricade the door with the sparse furniture that was in her room, while her mother frantically looked around.

            _"Where is she?" her mother demanded in their native tongue, __"Where is my daughter? Daughter? Are you in here?" She ran back and forth, searching._

            The little girl wanted to answer her mother, but her instincts told her not to. She was safe where she was now and if she hoped to remain that way from her unseen threat, she would have to keep quiet. And so she did.

            She was quiet when she saw her bedroom door explode into a million pieces, throwing her mother and Baba against the wall. And, she was definitely quiet when the dark shadows in the shape of men slithered into her room and demanded, "Where is the child?" She was also quiet when her Mama defiantly told the men that she would die before allowing such filth to touch her daughter, and did not make a peep when one of the men leapt forward and struck her mother down. She did not cry, but merely watched as Baba then stepped forward and struck the other man with his sword, only to be run through at the stomach. She watched with horror-filled eyes as Baba fell to the floor and lay so still, but she still did not make a sound.

            The two shadows now surveyed the room, searching. The little girl knew it was she they searched for and that scared her more than anything. She noiselessly breathed in through her nose, and then exhaled just as silently through her mouth. Her thumping heart began to slow to a calm and steady beat and she sat there, waiting.

            Finally, the shadows left and the little girl counted to a hundred before emerging from her secret spot. Slowly, she approached the bodies of her mother and Baba, quietly, as if they were merely sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. She kneeled beside her mother's body, and gently brushed her long, midnight black hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, which calmed the daughter's heart even more. The little one gently tucked a silken strand behind the older woman's hair, her small fingers lightly brushing the heart-shaped birthmark that lay hidden behind the ear.

            The little girl softly smiled as she looked at that birthmark, remembering the explanation Mama had given her when she'd asked what it was. "It's a reminder of when you were born," she'd said, "It reminds me of the special gift your father gave to me: you." She touched it once more, then bent down to kiss her mother softly on the forehead. It was a kiss of farewell, because she knew she would not see them again. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she needed to say good-bye.

She rose and moved to do the same to her Baba, but was suddenly snatched from behind. As she was roughly picked off her feet, a hand deftly clamped over her mouth, muffling the scream that rose in her throat. Struggling against her captor, the little girl suddenly twisted around, allowing her a full view of the one who held her against her will.

She screamed then and did not stop, even when the man of shadows laughed darkly and carried her away.


	3. Chapter 1: The Princess and the Jedi

*****Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

****

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Jedi**

            Princess Talisa Yshanti, heir to the throne of Bèodor, screamed as she fell out of her bed, awakened by the nightmare that had plagued her since she could remember. She sat up and gently rubbed her bruised head, frowning as she did so. The frustrating thing was not all the bumps and bruises she continually received from flailing about during her sleep; no, an ice pack and healing salve could cure that. The frustrating thing was that although she was always frightened to the point of tears over the blasted dream, she could not remember what it was about!

            Annoyed, Talisa got to her feet and unceremoniously flopped down onto her bed. The dream was coming more steadily now, unlike the sprinkling that had spread out during her younger years. And more puzzling was that she could see part of her dream, albeit fogged up images, in her mind even after awakening. She didn't like this, but was more annoyed and frustrated than scared.

            The door to her private chambers suddenly burst opened, startling her. A whole barrage of people came flying thru the doorway, all armed and ready with blasters. If Talisa hadn't been so annoyed, she might have laughed at the sight of her uncle's personal guards searching her room.

            "Talisa, are you alright?" her uncle, King Jhavì Yshanti, demanded, hurrying into the room. He immediately went to her and gathered her into his crushing embrace.

            Embarrassed, Talisa nodded. "I'm sorry, Uncle," she apologized, "I had a bad dream and fell out of my bed in the process." She pointed to the darkening bruise on her forehead. "I didn't mean to cause such a stir," she added, sincerely.

            Jhavì instantly looked relieved. "Thank the stars!" he exclaimed, "When you screamed, I thought that-" As if suddenly realizing what he was saying, he abruptly stopped. "Yes, well," he said, flushing a bit, "All is well now. Captain?" He now looked to the captain of personal security, who was out on the balcony. The young man turned at the call and Talisa saw him give her uncle a small shake of his head. She raised an eyebrow, questioningly, but her uncle did not acknowledge it.

At that, Jhavì relaxed even more. "Good, good," he said, "Well, now that everyone thing has been, uh, take care of, I will return to-"

Footsteps suddenly approached the room, announcing a pair of newcomers that Talisa hadn't expected to see. They were Jedi Knights, Talisa could see, complete with the brown Jedi robes and light-colored tunics. They were both tall, but one stood almost a head taller than the other. The taller one, she guessed, was the master, judging by the touch of gray in his brown hair and the air of respect and serenity he emanated. The younger one was obviously the apprentice, complete with the short, cropped hair and braid that hung over his shoulder. Both, however, were looking quite concerned.

What are the Jedi doing here? She wondered.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" the master asked, his voice slightly accented. Despite her knowledge in manners, Talisa found herself staring at him. He was a very handsome man, with a leonine face, a strong jaw line, and a muscular build that matched his height. His eyes reminded her of the aquamarine jewels her aunt had stored away in her jewelry box.

Jhavì nodded. "Just a bad dream," he reported, "Nothing really. Just fell out of her bed, that's all." He turned back to his niece, then explained, "Talisa, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

They both nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said.

Talisa blushed. "I would say the same, Master Jedi," she said, smiling a little, "But it seems I'm not really in the position to formally greet you." She pulled the covers of her bed up to her chin, covering the thin nightgown she slept in. "Perhaps if you and my uncle would adjourn to the sitting room, I will be able to join you in a few moments," she invited.

Jhavì laughed. "Forgive me, niece!" he said, getting off the bed, then kissing her forehead. To the Jedi he said, "Come, sirs! We will return to my office and await Talisa's arrival." He walked towards the door, shooing all the guards out as well.

Qui-Gon once again bowed. "I am glad that you are safe, Your Highness," he told her, softly. She felt a chill shoot down her spine at the sound of his voice and hoped that the Jedi master did not notice her shiver. To his apprentice, he said, "Come, Anakin." A few minutes later, Talisa found herself alone in her room.

"Well, that was embarrassing!" she said aloud, throwing off the covers. She didn't know if it was because two strangers, two Jedi, had seen her nearly naked, or because she'd nearly melted under Master Jinn's beautiful azure eyes…

At this thought, Talisa rolled her eyes. "Stop it!" she told herself, getting out of bed and crossing over to her vanity, "He's old enough to be my father…if I had a father, that is." She sighed and slumped down into her chair. 

She'd been a baby when her parents had died, so she couldn't recall much of her early years. Her uncle, who was not really related by blood but by friendship, had taken her in and legally adopted her. She'd been named heir to the throne and had been raised as a princess.

But, Talisa never stopped wondering and thinking about her mother and father. Images, clouded ones, much like those from her nightmare, plagued her, skirting out of her fingertips when she grasped for them. But, she did know that her parents had loved her; with every thought of them, came the warm, wonderful feeling, like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold night.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and stared at the young woman before her. She often wondered if her parents were reflected in herself, wondered if her long black hair was reminisce of her mother or if her dark brown eyes were identical to her father's. Who did she resemble the most? Did she chew on her bottom lip like either of them? To many, these might sound like silly questions, but Talisa desired the answers. She wanted to know, because it was a part of who she was.

Shaking her head sadly, Talisa drove these thoughts from her head. The matter at hand, she thought to herself, was to find out why her uncle was acting so strange. She picked up her brush and began to untangle her hair when another thought popped into her head: the Jedi. She was sure her uncle's actions were somehow connected to the presence of the Jedi. And, why were they here? She knew that the Jedi were dispatched only for planetary disputes and negotiations, upholding peace and justice in the galaxy. Bèodor was such a small planet; she was sure if there were any disturbances in the kingdom, she would have heard of them by now.

"This should be interesting," Talisa said, quickly dressing. If there was anything she liked more, it was solving puzzles. And this was definitely a puzzle, complete with questions and Jedi.


	4. Chapter 2: QuiGon Observes

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 2: Qui-Gon Observes**

            Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn sat comfortably in one of many overstuffed armchairs in King Jhavì's personal office, half-listening to his old friend's ramblings. As long as he had known him, Jhavì had been found of listening to himself speak, a skill he obviously had been groomed in since he'd been old enough to speak. He was explaining to Anakin the origin of a painting that hung on his wall behind his desk, a painting of a starry night over an unknown planet's forest. For his part, Anakin appeared totally engrossed in the king's grand spiel, but Qui-Gon knew better.

            //Is he ever going to stop, Master?// Anakin sent thru their bond.

            Qui-Gon smiled. //Eventually.// 

            He heard his padawan mentally groan.

            Qui-Gon, however, didn't allow his thoughts to dwell on it. Instead, he refocused his mind on Jhavì's niece, the young woman he'd met just moments earlier. He had been quite surprised, to say the least, when he had entered her room and found her sitting on her bed, her uncle's arms around her sparsely clothed body. The king's guards had been roaming freely thru her chambers and he could sense her confusion at the sudden security measures.

            Of course, during many of his missions as a Jedi, he had seen less clothed females than the princess, but something had jarred inside him once his eyes met hers. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; in fact she was quite plain compared to the many other women he had encountered in his lifetime. But, there was…something about her that he'd sensed, something he couldn't quite place. The Force-energy that surrounded her had been curious: strong, but barely detectable, as if being shielded. And, there was something about her Force signature that felt….well, familiar.

            Jhavì was wrapping up his "speech" so Qui-Gon turned his attention to his friend. "It's a fine painting, Jhavì," he told him, "Different from your usual tastes, but fine nonetheless."

            The king grinned broadly. "Thought I might spice things up a bit," he replied, winking, "But, alas! The wife thinks it too 'plain' for the rest of the palace, and so here it sits."

            "May I ask, Your Highness," Anakin politely interrupted, "How you and my master met?" He, himself had only met Master Jinn when he'd been a nine-year old slave boy from Tatooine. And now, seven years later, he loved his master very much and absorbed any information about the revered Jedi master like a sponge.

            Jhavì grinned mischievously. "Ah, I'm not sure your master would appreciate me telling you the, uh, circumstances of our first meeting," he answered, rubbing his hands together. "Eh, Qui-Gon?"

            Qui-Gon good-naturedly smiled back. "Perhaps another time, padawan," he said, suddenly getting to his feet, "For it seems the princess has finally graced us with her presence."

            Talisa suddenly stood at the door, looking at the three men curiously. "Have I interrupted something?" she asked, smiling self-consciously.

            Jhavì walked over to her and gently led her to a nearby seat. "Of course not, dear," he assured her, waiting until she was seated, then returning to his own seat, "In fact, Anakin and I were trying to persuade Master Jinn here to 'spill the beans' as they say, on the rather un-Jedi like actions of his youth."

            The young woman laughed. "And, if I remember correctly, Uncle," she teased, "You were right there, urging him on." He blushed.

            "Ah, my own personal defender of virtue," Qui-Gon quipped, sending a smile to her that she was sure would have turned her legs to jelly, had she been standing.

            Taking a calming breath, Talisa returned the smile. "Uncle has always been one to find trouble," she replied, "Most often on his own. So I think I am save to assume, Master Jinn, that you were an innocent party in all of your, erm, adventures." More laughter followed.

            "Qui-Gon." He said, once the laughter subsided.

            Talisa seemed taken a back. "Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled.

            He kindly smiled at her. "Qui-Gon," he repeated, "You may call me Qui-Gon."

            She blushed. "Thank you," she said softly, but secretly pleased, "And please, call me Talisa." Before he could protest, she added, "You are a dear friend to my uncle, Qui-Gon. It would make me uncomfortable for you to be so formal with me."

            Qui-Gon considered this for a moment. "Alright, Pr-I mean, Talisa," he said, smiling once again.

            Jhavì clapped his hands together and grinned. "Now that the introductions have been made," he announced, "I will kindly ask my niece to find something else to occupy her time." He winked at her, letting her know that he was jesting with her, as usual. "We men have very important things to discuss," he joked.

            "May I ask what these plans are?" Talisa asked, innocently, then felt pleased at the effect her question had on them.

            The three men instantly froze, three pairs of eyes flying to meet one another's. She noticed the Jedi were the first to regain their composure and although her dear uncle tried, he could not get close to their level.

            "Silly government procedures, dear," Jhavì replied, "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." But, he glanced nervously at the two other men.

            "It must be important, Uncle," she said, "Why else would the Jedi be here?" She hoped her look of innocence was believable.

            Jhavì nervously cleared his throat. "Uh, yes," he stumbled, "Well…isn't it time for you to, uh, I mean, time for your lessons?"

            Talisa glanced at the small chrono on her wrist. She was about to comment when the look on Qui-Gon's face prevented her from doing it. "Erm, yes," she said, getting to her feet. The three men also stood. "I take my leave," she said, curtsying, "It was a pleasure to have met you Anakin. And you, Qui-Gon."

            They all returned with bows. "May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon said, then frowned when he saw her visibly stiffen at his words.

            She recovered almost immediately. "Yes, thank you," she said, distractedly. She quickly left the room, a slight frown on her face.

            Qui-Gon watched her go, troubled by her reaction. There was something puzzling about the princess. Turning to Jhavì, he said, "Your niece is quite an interesting young woman."

            Jhavì grinned. "Don't even think about it, Master Jedi!" he exclaimed, wagging a finger at him, "Talisa is way too young for you! Why, she just celebrated her twenty-fifth birthday!"

            Anakin snickered into his hands, while Qui-Gon merely smiled. "As usual, my friend, your mind wanders to trouble," he said, folding his arms within his robes, "What I meant was that there seems to be a…mystery surrounding her, yet she shields that very well."

            "Shields?" Jhavì repeated, confused.

            Qui-Gon nodded. "She has a very unusual field of Force energy around her," he replied, "Yet, the Jedi were never informed of her being a Force-sensitive. Who was her father?"

            At this, Jhavì once again became nervous. "Her father?" he repeated, swallowing hard, "Uh, well. He is, I mean, was a servant to the Republic."

            "And, what of her mother?"

            The king somewhat swooned and abruptly sat down. "A medical student," he answered, averting his eyes

            Anakin glanced at his master. //He's not telling us everything, Master//

            //I know, Anakin. But, I know Jhavì. He will reveal it on his own time and when he deems appropriate.//

            "A pity she never got to know her parents," Qui-Gon commented, sitting back down in his seat.

            At this, Jhavì sadly shook his head. "Her father was my best friend," he explained, "And, a great man. He was the epitome of a friend. Always loyal, always reliable. When you had his trust and friendship, it was if a great gift had entered your life. I miss him."

            "I am sorry for your loss, my friend," Qui-Gon said, sincerely.

            Jhavì smiled. "Thank you," he said, then quickly shook his head. "Enough of that!" he added, "I have mourned long enough! Let us get back to the matters at hand." He motioned them closer.

            Anakin obliged and joined his master. But, not before he recognized the look on the older Jedi's face. It was the same expression one got when trying to solve a complex puzzle or problem: if logically thought through, the answer would come.


End file.
